Forum:New warning system
Hello all, I have developed a new warning system, adding to my reputation of doing things without community approval! Please note that if you oppose this change, you can complain below. In this new warning system, vandals will be given three warnings, and then a block. This is done for many reasons, which are listed below: # This allows the vandal to understand what they are doing wrong, and gives them a chance to fix it. # This politely informs the vandal that their contributions are harming, not helping Brickipedia. Many people do not intend to vandalize, and if they receive a friendly reminder instead of a YOU WILL BE BLOCKED IF YOU DON'T STOP notice, then the are much more likely to come back and contribute in a positive manner. # Lessens the amount of blocks, thus freeing up admin time for better things like writing a new forum every day about one issue or another :S # A warm fuzzy feeling inside? To illustrate my point, I will provide an example: You go to Knight's Kingdom, and being a newbie you accidentally remove all content from the page. Which would you prefer to get on your talk page: Ajraddatz Talk 01:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) or: If a user has vandalized 7 times, and had all appropriate blocks, then this is what their talk page will look like: Ajraddatz Talk 01:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ajraddatz Talk 01:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Comments * I like the redesign of the first warning template, but I don't know about three warnings- if a user has even one warning, they should know they're doing something wrong. Two, they should be absolutely sure of it. If they continue after that, I don't see why they should be tolerated anymore. And if it's blatant vandalism, I don't see why they should even be warned. But, the templates do look good, and I like it how the and were removed from around the field where you say what article was vandalized- before when you put in the article's name, it automatically linked to it, and if the page was deleted for the vandalism, there was a nice redlink sitting there in the notice encouraging them to start it up again, so it's good that's gone :) 02:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Most people don't realize this, but most cases of "vandalism", even blatant vandalism are actually just test edits. By warning the person, especially in excess, they know what is acceptable and what it not, and eventually are more tempted to come back and benefit Brickipedia. Ajraddatz Talk 03:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *Maybe the template should link to some guideline pages, as in Template:WarnUnproductive, if the "vandalism" is actually just incompetence. -- 09:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) * Aside from my issues with the system above, I was wondering if it would be ok to add a parameter so that you can sign in the box like before? It just looks a little untidy to me signing outside the box 02:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not without messing up the template code, although if someone else could then it may be a good idea. Also, I think that I will remove the second warning, leaving just a two-warning based system. Ajraddatz Talk 02:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :*I've added the code to Warn1, here's an example: 02:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC)}} Is it ok to add this to the rest? And two warnings sounds ok to me ;) 02:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *I agree with Nighthawk Leader, 2 warnings sounds better. 02:52, February 4, 2010 ::K, that is good. Ajraddatz Talk 03:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC)